Gaea's Assassin
by ThanatosNOT
Summary: This is something similar to the 'Percy becomes an assassin of Chaos after being betrayed' type of story. Here Percy becomes an assassin, but for Gaea. Warning: Dark! Percy. If you like Percabeth, read another story. Story currently on hiatus for a while, as I am having an exam. I will try to update as soon as possible.


This is something similar to the 'Percy becomes an assassin of Chaos after being betrayed' type of story. Here Percy becomes an assassin, but not for Chaos, but for Gaea.

**Warning: **Dark! Percy. If you like Percabeth, read another story. I haven't decided on any pairings, but it is definitely not percabeth.

**Gaea's Assassin**

Chapter 1: Athena's Quest

Stumbling into camp, Grover, my best friend and the chosen one of Pan rushed over to help me to the infirmary. Even though I was hurting from head to toe, my face was still stretched in a huge smile, thinking of what I have done three hours ago.

_***Flashback Starts***_

Cuts and bruises were all over my body, but I was too stubborn to give up. Ladon roared, his stinky and poisonous breath rolling towards me. I leaped out of its path, hefted myself up with Riptide, and charged for the nth time.

Who would be so suicidal to fight Ladon by himself? In addition, didn't I have the Achilles curse? Well, I was fighting Ladon not because I'm suicidal, but it was for proving to Athena that I was good enough for Annabeth. As I have said, this was a fight issued by Athena, who apparently hated me, so she simply took away the curse temporarily so that I could fight Ladon with my true skills, and not relying on my invincibility.

Back to the story. Rushing towards Ladon, I raised Riptide and slashed in an ark, cutting Ladon's neck, where a small stream of blood trickled down. Enraged by my actions, it raised its claws and prepared to send me into a world of pain. I had been waiting for this for a long time. When its claws were close enough, I simply sidestepped, the claws missing me by an inch and clambered up Ladon's arm. I know, this may be too reckless even for me, a person known for incredibly courageous but also quite stupid acts, but I was too exhausted to last for another hour, so I decided to just finish it off in a risky but fast way.

Ladon roared, the sound shaking me to the core, but I refused to be shaken off. I threw Riptide towards its head, and impaled it right in the eye. 'Bull's eye!' I thought, doing a mental tap dance in my head. It whimpered in pain, and used both arms to try getting the sword out. I took this chance, leaping from its arms and onto my sword. Swinging to and fro, I snatched a small dagger 'borrowed' from camp from my belt. Flinging myself towards Ladon's other eye, I stuck the dagger into it. (A/n: Percy should be a gymnastic, seeing that he enjoys throwing himself everywhere.) I hit the ground on my back, my breath knocked out of my lungs from the fall.

The reaction was immediate. Ladon flinched, lost its balance and tumbled to the ground. I gathered myself, and limped towards the now weakened dragon. Gripping my sword, I pulled it out. Ladon no longer made any movement, the fire that was once in its eyes gone. The dragon was no more! I have finished the deed! Now, even Athena can't stop Annabeth and me from having our perfect relationship!

There was a blinding light in front of me, and I inverted my eyes to prevent being disintegrated.

'I must admit, you have done well, Perseus. For this single time, I allow you to continue your relationship with my daughter. Remember, don't let me see you cheating on her, or I will kill you the same way you killed Ladon. Understand?' 'I understand, Lady Athena.' I dared not be rude around her, in fear of being killed, or worse, being turned into a textbook.

'Now leave.' Athena turned around to Ladon's corpse, which strangely still hadn't turned to dust. Athena simply touched its head, and it burst into golden dust. I shrugged, not interested in this feat. As I walked away, I thought I saw a malicious grin curving at the corners of Athena's mouth, but maybe it was a trick of the lights.

_***Flashback Ends***_

After getting a lecture from Chiron about not telling him about my quest and being questioned about the disappearance of a dagger, he released me from the infirmary.

I was extremely excited about telling Annabeth about my quest, but a roar of hoots and thunderous clapping from the lunch pavilion caught my attention. Momentarily forgetting about Annabeth, I walked there to see what the commotion was about.

People were standing in a circle, blocking my view from what was in the middle. Seeing Connor and Travis Stoll near me, I tapped their shoulders and asked them what was happening. To my surprise, they looked at me in horror, muttering 'We didn't have anything to do with it we swear…' and stumbling away in frenzy.

This made me even more curious, so I kept mumbling 'excuse me…' to the people I pushed aside. Finally, I was inside the circle, and looked up for the first time. Now, I wished I had never bothered to barge into the circle then. Perhaps, my dream romance with Annabeth could still be intact for a while longer. But fate hated me, or so it seemed.

In the middle of the circle, a girl with blonde hair was kissing Luke Castellan, who was revived by Lord Hades as a personal request from his 'favorite' nephew, me, after I helped him earn a place as an Olympian. I had been friends with Luke from then on, until this happened.

At first, I couldn't figure out what was so special about Luke kissing a girl. I was about to turn around and leave, when I heard a voice call out, 'Hey, Annabeth. Your boyfriend Percy has come home. Stop your kissing with Luke already.' I froze, ice going up my bloodstream. Luke… Luke was kissing Annabeth?

'Oh, hi Percy!' Annabeth chirped out, as if she hadn't cheated on me with Luke. 'I'm sorry to say this, but I am now going out with Luke, as you have been gone for a week already.' How dare her! 'You… you bitch!' I managed to shout out, tears coming out of my eyes.

Luke sent me an apologetic glance, and hugged Annabeth again.

All of a sudden, flashes appeared out of nowhere. When I opened my eyes, I found all of the Olympians in front of us. Despite my anger, I bowed down to them.

'Percy Jackson! Come out!' Zeus shouted out.

'What's the matter, Lord Zeus?' I walked out of the crowd, feeling all the campers' eyes of me.

'You have helped us defeated Ladon, who was actually under Gaea's control. Gaea is rising, and we wouldn't want such a force to be on her side, would we? Now, there are no more obstacles for us to go to the place where Atlas is held. There, Athena will take control of his mind, and transform him into one of our spies on Gaea's side. You have no use for us now, so we will happily grant you a death sentence. You are too powerful for your own good, and if you betray us, you might be a dangerous enemy. So die now!' All the Olympians raised their weapons, even Poseidon, my father and Hermes, one of my best godly friends. My mouth was open in shock. I would never betray the people on my side, and they should know it, as my fatal flaw was loyalty. They didn't really care about me, and only viewed me as a tool! After all I have done for them! Saving their fucking Olympus and their sorry butts from Kronos!

My anger was fuelled by Annabeth's betrayal and the Olympian's true wicked nature, and I summoned a huge earthquake and water hurricane and prepared for my fight to death. The Olympians charged at me and I released all of my power.

When the smoke cleared, even I couldn't believe how much power I really had. Half of the cabins in the camp had been demolished, all of the campers and gods on the ground.

'What great power you have, my champion Perseus…' A familiar voice appeared behind me. Turning around, I was astonished to find Gaea in her half-asleep form. 'Will you now follow me and become my champion, now that everyone has betrayed you?'

I hesitated for a while, and agreed, seeing that no one, even my friends and family, even Annabeth didn't care for me anymore. A black void appeared in front of me and after a last glance at my 'family', I stepped inside it. Everything faded to black, and I awaited my new life.

A/N: Please R&R. I need to decide whether to continue this story.

Also, if you're interested, please write down in the reviews who you want Percy to end up being with.

Good day!


End file.
